Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious
Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious, also known as Ratchet & Talwyn: The Return of Dr. Nefarious or Ratchet & Clank Future: The Return of Dr. Nefarious is a fictional PlayStation 3 game. It's story takes place after Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty and is an alternative story line. It's not a full-length installement, but it is longer than Quest for Booty and includes a multiplayer part. It's about the lenght of Ratchet: Deadlocked. It's the first Ratchet game to be rated 12+ by PEGI. It was downloadable from PlayStation Network, at a launch price of 29.99 US dollars. Story: Ratchet was on his way to Breegus Nebula to free Clank from Dr. Nefarious and The Zoni, when Aphelion gets shot down over planet Marcadia. Capital City Ratchet and Aphelion crashed in Capital City on planet Marcadia and witness a huge battle betwhen the Galactic Rangers and Dr. Nefarious' forces. Ratchet joined the battle and together with the Galactic Rangers, he managed to defeat Nefarious' forces. The galactic president told him that Nefarious has created many new Bio-Bliborators and is going to attack the Bogon and Solana galaxies with them. Ratchet says that he is going to destroy the Bio-Bliborators and then find Clank. Then Talwyn Apogee landed on Marcadia and said that she was willing to help Ratchet to destroy the Bio-Bliborators together. Ratchet and Talwyn downloaded the coordinates for planet Lyx. Generator Site Talwyn and Ratchet landed on Aracadia. It's an enormus moon. They had to fight Giant Klunk again and then take out Generator X9, who controlled the force-field who protects planet Lyx. When they tried to detroy it, it transfored into a giant robot. Klunk survived the fight against Ratchet and Talwyn, but is badly injuried. Suromnac Asteroid Belt The Suromnac Asteroid Belt was controlled by Dr. Nefarious and Ratchet had to fight his way through it. Nefarious' base Talwyn and Ratchet landed on planet Lyx. There they met the Smuggler who wanted to trade 3 Lyxian Leviathan Souls with a [[AntiDoorMissile|'Gadgetron AntiDoorMissile']]. They used the AntiDoorMissile to get into Nefarious' base, and inside the base they had to destroy two Nefarious Meches. Then they downloaded the co-ordinates for Thyrranosis. Robonoid Factory On planet Thyrranosis, Ratchet and Talwyn had to destroy the Robonoid Factory. They planted EM-76 High Explosives in the core of the factory and escapes it. Before the factory blew up, Ratchet downloaded the co-ordinates for Dr. Nefarious' Ice HQ at planet Koros. Ice HQ On Koros, Ratchet and Talwyn met Ice Nefarious for the wery first time. Ratchet belived that it was the real Dr. Nefarious, just modified. But later he understood that it was not. Ratchet didnt fight Ice Nefarious, he just talked to him an he throws Ratchet and Talwyn into an underground cave. Ice Nefarious leaves the planet and you have to fight your way out of the cave and follow after him to planet Aquatos. Nefarious' Top Secret Base It's the same base as Nefarious used in Up Your Arsenal, but with a lot of security upgrades. Tawyn and Ratchet gets into the base. When Ratchet has explored the whole base, he finds out that Ice Nefarious is not there. He gets the co-ordinates for The Icecruiser The Icecruiser The Icecruiser was Ice Nefarious' starcruiser. Ratchet & Talwyn went there to defeat him, but Ice Nefarious was not there. But they found a list. At the list, it was written that Ice Nefarious was going to attack Megapolis with his Bio-Bliborators. Megapolis Ratchet and Talwyn Apogee went to Megapolis in the Bogon Galaxy. There they saw the destruction of the huge city because of the attack by the Bio-Bliborators. Ratchet and Talwyn destroyed the Bio-Bliborators, to prevent that the entire population got tured into robots. There they also fought the blue ameboids for the wery first time. Ratchet and Talwyn had to destoy 5 Bio-Bliborators on this planet. Then he figured out that Ice Nefarious was back in his Ice HQ at Koros. Ice HQ (second visit) Ice Nefarious went back to his Ice HQ at planet Koros. Ratchet and Talwyn followed Ice Nefarious through the level, while they fought his minions. At the end of the level, Ice Nefarious fleed to planet Tetaleria. Bio-Bliborator Factory The Bio-Bliborator Factory was a factory that produced Bio-Bliborators and Biobliterators. Weapons *The Laserblaster - The Magma Laserblaster *74 KA Assualt Rifle - KA 47 Assualt Rifle *Laserturret Launcher - Missileturret Launcher *OmniWrench Millennium 12 - Omniwrench Millennium 13 *The R.Y.N.O. X *The Jafayno - The Salayno *Firebug`s Friend - The Infernostarter *A579 Rocket Launcher - Mega A579 Rocket Launcher Vehicles *Aphelion *X-73 Fighter Characters Ratchet and his allies *Ratchet *Aphelion *The Smuggler *Talwyn Apogee Villians *Ice Nefarious *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence Bosses *Ice Nefarious *Klunk *Generator X9 Mini-bosses *Lyxian Leviathans *Nefarious Meches *Blue Ameboids Combat Devices *The Groovitron - The Golden Groovitron *The Digger Armor *Titan Armor *Fire Armor *Peacemaker Armor *Carbon-carbon Armor (challenge mode only) *Snaggleskin (challenge mode only) Gadgets Shoulder Items *The AntiDoorMissile Hand Items *Hypershot *OmniWrench Millennium 12 Foot Items *Grind Boots *Gravity Boots *Charge Boots Multiplayer Se own article: [[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious includes a multiplayer mode with 10 locations, 10 skins and 8 weapons. Planets and Areas *Capital City - Planet Marcadia *Generator Site - Aracadia *Suromnac Asteroid Belt *Nefarious' base - Planet Lyx *Robonoid Factory - Planet Thyrranosis *Ice HQ - Koros *Lawrence's Cave - Koros *Nefarious' Top Secret Base - Planet Aquatos *Megapolis - Planet Endako *The Icecruiser - Joraal Nebula *Bio-Bliborator Factory - Planet Tetaleria Challenge mode This installement includes a challenge mode, but no mega versions of the weapons. It does, however, includes better armor like the Snaggleskin. Se Also *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Monsterpedia|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Monsterpedia]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Multiplayer|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Multiplayer]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Titanium Bolt Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Titanium Bolt Locations]] *[[Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious Trophy Locations|''Ratchet: The Return of Dr. Nefarious'' Trophy Locations]] Category:Games Category:Downloadable Games